My hero
by Dance-SasuNaru-Dance
Summary: Loki has been imprisoned after his mess in Midgard, but what if things are not what they seem? Thor desides to investigate, but what will be do when the truth is revealed? Not intended yaoi, but you can see it if you want. Some kind of song fic. I have taken the lyrics and made them into dialog. All dredit goes to those who has the rights, this is just me making something up.
1. Chapter 1

Thor walked down the halls of Asgard's pales and down the many stairs to the prison, where his brother was locked away. The thunder god marched straight ahead and didn't let anyone stop him. His farther had for a long time advised against it, but after what his mother had just told him, there was nothing that could prevent him from seeing his brother. Thor gritted his teeth in anger. This anger was not for Loki or even his father, no this anger was towards himself. How could he have been so blind? It was so obvious what Loki had done for him and he had never asked for anything in return and yet Thor had never looked over his shoulder to look at what was really going on. The wine red cape flapped behind him as he almost ran down the halls with cells on each side of him. He paid no attention toward these prisoners. He turned a sharp corner and his cape fanned out behind him. After walking a bit more he slowed down to a clam walk and allowed his clothes to finally catch up to him and the cape fell calmly down his back as he came to a stop in front of the cell he had been looking for.

The raven was sitting in a chair and was reading a book. At first it didn't seem like he had noticed Thor's presence, but Thor knew better. In all their years of growing up, one of the only things he could never do was sneaking up behind Loki. The raven seemed to have some kind of sixth sense for that kind of things, but then again he was the god of mischief and something as simple as that was the first kind of mischief a child learns. True enough soon after a smirk sneaked onto Loki's face and he closed the book before turning to look at his brother. He placed the book on a small table and walked over to the edge of his cage.

"Hello brother" Loki greeted with mockery in his voice and Thor couldn't help but turn his nose up at the tone "and what do you wish of me?" Loki asked as he turned his back on his brother.

"Loki" Thor called his brother's name firmly to get his attention. Loki looked over his shoulder with what seemed like a mix of curiosity and eagerness "It must have been cold there in my shadow"

The reaction from Loki was instant. Even with all the practice he had had throughout his entire life, nothing would be able to prepare him for this. Shock spread like wild fire over his face and the god with the silver tongue was for once speechless. The raven starred at his adoptive brother in a state of shock, but soon recomposed himself. "To never have sunlight on your face…" Thor continued, but the sentence was never completed and he looked down. Shame was starting to creep up in his heart and was most likely already showing on his face.

"You have no idea" Loki snarled. The sentence was dripping with poison and Thor dared to look at the man he called brother and the hatred and bitterness was showing so clearly that any other man would have run back to hide. Loki looked like a beast ready to strike its natural enemy down and now Thor was happy that there was something to separate them, but he knew that it was only a mask and it would no longer fool him.

"You were content to let me shine. You always walked a step behind" Thor continued as if Loki hadn't spoken. Since returning to Asgard he had been wondering again and again why Loki seemed to hate him so much. He would lay sleepless all night trying to figure it out, but today he had been phasing the pales and without really thinking about it he had walked to Loki's old room where he had found his mother.

_Flashback: _

She had been there for some time and was looking at the many books Loki kept in his room. She absently let her fingers run over the back of the many books of magic. Thor had never been good with magic and especially not with sitting still and doing nothing.

"I never understood why he didn't just move his bed into the library" Thor said from the doorway. The sudden voice made Frigga jump and let out a small gasp of surprise. She turned to her oldest son with a loving look only a mother could make "I am sorry mother. I did not mean to startle you" Thor apologized and walked over to her.

"It matters not" she sat down on the couch and signaled for her son to join her "it there something on your mind my dear?" Frigga asked the second she sensed something was troubling her son. Thor looked up from his hands and looked at his mother. He turned to look at the wide open door and quickly got up and closed it before rejoining his mother.

"It's Loki. I don't understand why it is that he hates me so" Thor said honestly. He knew his mother would be able to help him. He had tried to talk to his father, but the man had gone cold when it concerned Loki and simply stated that it was in his nature to hate and never be loved, but Thor didn't believe that for a second. He remembered all the times he had come to Loki seeking advice on what to do. Loki may be younger, but he was much smarter and Thor had depended on it so many times. He remembered how they grew up as equals and how they shared everything. At one point they had almost been attached by the hip. They were always seen together and never went anywhere without the other, but most of all he remembered Loki's smile. It had been so many years since he had seen Loki smile from the bottom of his heart. Something broke him a long time ago, something that couldn't be taken back or redone. A scar that would never heal.

"If you only knew how much he has sacrificed for you, just because he loves you. You would never doubt him" Frigga said and ran her fingers through Thor's golden locks. Thor looked at his mother unable to understand what she was referring to, but she just smiled and stood.

"Where are you going mother?" Thor asked and thought he sounded like a little child afraid to sleep in his own bed.

"I was just looking for some new books for your brother and I should return to him shortly" she said and kissed her son on the forehead. "If you want I'm sure your brother won't mind if you read some of his collection" Frigga said as she walked to the door. This caused Thor to be even more confused than he already was. Frigga knew better than anyone that he never had any interest in books. There had to be something else sticking under. "I found the book in his nightstand to be very fascinating reading" and with that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Thor sat back, lost in his own thoughts. He slowly walked over to the side of his brother's old bed and sure enough there it was. A little black book was placed on the nightstand. It had to hold the answers he was looking for, otherwise his mother wouldn't have practically handed it to him, but when he was about to pick it up he got in doubt. What if his mother had been wrong and he was about to read all the thing Loki hated about him and what he thought was their family? He shook his head to clear his mind. He knew they were not really related. He knew who Loki's real father was, but just couldn't find it in his heart to really care. It just didn't matter; they were still brothers were they not? They had still grown up together.

He quickly grabbed the book and opened on the first page before he got cold feet, but it wasn't just any book. He had expected it to be a book of magic or a story where the Jotuns had been wronged in some way and had been what caused the burning hatred in Loki, but it wasn't anything like that. It was a diary. The letters was convoluted and definitely handwritten. Sometimes it was light and delicate and other times it was rough and almost impossible to read, it was an outlet of pure emotions. The lines were almost always straight witch indicated it was a calm and steady hand that had written it. It showed patience Thor could never have and he only knew one person in the world how would ever dedicate so much time to reading and writing. Thor could at any time recognize his brother's handwriting.

"What are you hiding for me brother?" Thor asked, but the lonely room didn't give an answer. The thunder god sat down on the bed and started reading his first book since finishing his school times.

_End flashback_

Loki had backed away from the golden wail that separated his from the rest of the world and Thor took the chance to enter the cell. A guard had come over to see what was going on and Thor ordered him to open the cell so he could enter. The blonde steeped into the cage and the wail was closed behind him.

"Leave" Thor ordered the guard. He reluctantly bowed and walked away. Thor turned back to the raven man who had backed all the way up against the wall and for the first time in many years Thor saw fear in his eyes. His face was as blank as ever, but the fear was shining brightly in his eyes. The blonde had no memories of ever seeing so much fear come off his brother in such strong waves. He only faintly remembered how uneasy Loki sometimes could be if they were in for a lecture from Odin for having caused trouble, but other than that Loki was as fearless as his brother. It made the thunder god every sad to realize that his brother in reality had a completely different up bring than himself. They had never been equals in his father's eyes, well eye. Thor had always been favored and Loki cast aside. Thor wondered just how many times Loki had been sitting alone in his room crying or being terrified and no one ever came to comfort him other than their mother. To be hated without even having any idea why. It must have been such a relief for the raven to finally discover his true heritage. Thor couldn't even begin to imagine how, both frustrating and relieving it was to finally know why he was hated so much by a man he called father.

"What do you want from me?" Loki asked and glided down to the floor where he hid his face in his hands, and tried to block the rest of the world out.

"It must have been so hard and frightening for you my brother. To make it so I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength" Thor walked over to his brother and kneeled in front of him. The blond calmly ran his fingers through Loki's hair and pushed a stray bang behind his ear. "Just a beautiful face without a name"

"NO leave me alone" Loki cried, but the rest turned into desperate whisper. Thor knew Loki was slowly braking under his words and the blond hated to see his usually untouchable brother reduced to nothing more than a frightened child. Even as children it seemed like nothing could ever harm Loki emotionally. Thor knew he often had given Loki bruises when they tussled as children, but no matter what anyone said it seemed like his silver trough could get him through. Loki had always seemed in control of his emptions and others for that matter. Loki had so often been able to manipulate everyone to feel or think whatever he wanted them to.

"To always fake a beautiful smile to hide the pain" Thor knew he had just called his brother beautiful twice, but he wouldn't lie. Loki was very charming, elegant and beautiful. Most men in Asgard were brute with, hard, rough edges and big mussels to show off, but Loki was much more subdued. Loki was much more about the words and he was good at using them. He was not strong like Thor but he was much smarter and able to read into a situation on a level Thor never could, and he had often relied on his brother abilities with magic and logic, but now that he thought about it he probably never really appreciated or thanked his brother for all he had done for Thor.

"I want you to leave" Loki said and suddenly stood up and walked past Thor to stand with his back to the blonde. The sudden movement caused Thor to fall backwards and he almost missed how Loki moved his hand up to his face for a moment before it fell down at his side. "I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to see you either, now leave" Loki snarled at his brother. Thor bid his lip and was debating on what to do or say next. Suddenly a calming feeling spread through his body and he knew what to say and it was something he should have said a long time ago, before he lost his brother.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Thor asked calmly. Loki spun around and this time Thor had no doubt that it was real anger and hatred that was shining in his brother's green eyes.

"I will not stand here and take your mocking" once again Loki's words were dripping with hatred and poison. Thor really wished he was outside this tiny little cage with the golden wail separating them, but he would not run from this.

"You're everything I could like to be" Thor said calmly. He knew he was walking on thin ice. It would take much patience before he would reach Loki and get him to listen.

"GUARDS" Loki roared at the top of his lunges and soon after five guards came marching downs the halls and stopped in front of the cell. When they sensed the tension between the two inside the prison they reached for their weapons, just in case. This seemed to please Loki and the raven turned back to his brother. "Leave before I make them separate us" Loki warned and Thor had no doubt that his brother would attack if he was provoked much more. Thor had no other choice but to leave for now, but now that he knew what Loki was keeping in, he was not going to give up on his brother. He finally understood his mother's hope and Thor was sharing it more and more with every passing moment and he wouldn't lose sight of it.

"I can fly higher than an eagle" Thor stopped in front of the golden wail as he waited for the guards to make an opening for him. The thunder god was well aware of the danger behind him but the wail was now open and he quickly stepped out, but kept his back turned to his brother.

"BE QUIET" Loki yelled like a little child throwing a temper tantrum. Thor should be happy that Loki was so open, but it only made the blonde's heart act to hear all that distress come from someone like the raven.

"For you are the wind beneath my wing" Thor finished, completely ignoring his brothers comment. Thor tuned om his heel and walked away, never looking at Loki or over his shoulder until he was so far away he just faintly would hear his brothers scream of frustration. Thor squeezed his eyes shot at the sound of lightning sparks. He knew Loki had let out a wave of magic along with his cry and his otherwise nice cell was probably reduced to ashes. It took all his willpower to not turn back and take his brother in an embrace and tell him how everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor didn't dare go back to see his brother for the next few days. The blonde was not happy to admit that he was afraid to go see the raven. Loki usually had a very calm and collected spirit, but Thor had seen his anger in the past and he was not too happy about it being directed at him, but he was sure something good had to come of it soon enough. His mother would send him secret smiles every time they were in the same room. She never said anything, but it was clear that she knew Thor had gone to see his brother and she couldn't be happier. Thor had to fight the temptation to smile like an idiot at her proud and approving looks.

Three days after his confrontation with Loki the blonde was called to the throne room because Odin had sent for him. Thor was slightly nervous about seeing his father. He knew Odin hadn't forbidden him from seeing Loki, but he knew the king wouldn't be happy about it.

"Father you sent for me" Thor said as calmly as he could. He could see his mother standing slightly behind the throne so Odin couldn't see her. Frigga was smiling that motherly smile she seemed to always have and it was clear that she was very amused about the situation. Thor was happy to see her this way, it was just gonna make it hard to keep a straight face in front of his father.

"Yes my son I have. A few days ago I sensed a change in your brother's heart" Odin said and Thor had to swallow hard.

"What kind of change?" the thunder god hoped this would be good news. His little stunt with Loki would make the raven a lot worse than he already was so it was a high gamble for Thor to come to him like that and now seemed to be the time for the consequences.

"I am not sure" Odin said and stood from his throne. Thor shifted slightly and Frigga looked down for a moment to hide her amusement. The king walked down the steps to stand in front of his son. "I know you went to see him" Odin said and Thor looked down at the floor. He felt slightly embarrassed that his father knew, but it didn't really surprise him, but before he would defend himself Odin turned to his wife. "And I know you encouraged him to do so"

"Oh come now, you make it sound like something awful" Frigga said completely unfazed by the slight anger in Odin's voice.

"I have told you both many times that it's best that he is left alone, so he can learn what he has lost" Odin half yelled. It was clear that he wanted to be the one with the last word in this case and Thor couldn't help but become angry himself.

"Then he will rot away in there forever" Thor snarled in a low voice.

"Have care how you speak Thor. You will see, in time he will come around" Odin tried to reason with his golden boy. The elder man placed his hand on Thor's cheek in a comforting gesture but the blonde flinched away from the touch.

"I have never seen Loki as your son, have you? If you had there would never have been a problem. He hasn't been a part of this family for many, many years so there is nothing for him to realize he has lost. He lost it so long ago he can't even remember what is was like to have a family"

"You do not speak to me in that tone. I will have you respect me" Odin yelled. He was red like a tomato and Thor was pretty sure he himself had gained a little color.

"Both of you calm down" Frigga said and stepped between her husband and son "we don't have to fight over this. We can figure this out"

"We need not talk about this. I am king and forbid Loki to have any visitors as of this moment" Odin said and stormed off towards the open door, but long before he could reach it, it slammed shot and Mjolnir fell to the ground. Odin turned around to see Thor straighten after throwing his hammer to shut the door. Thor held out his hand after he got his father's attention back and the hammer flew back into his hand. Frigga stood behind her son with a shocked expression. One hand was placed over her moth and the other rested over her heart.

"So you would punish Loki for something I did? How often has this been the case?" Thor demanded to know.

"I have always treated the two of you as equals…" Odin said but never got to finish, before Thor cut him off.

"Don't lie to me. All you say is lies. You have never seen Loki as my equal. If you couldn't love him as your own, than you shouldn't have saved him at all. That way his pain would have been quick and he wouldn't be suffering with every breath he takes"

"THOR" Frigga yelled and when the thunder god turned around, he was slapped right across the face. Thor stood completely stunned and slowly raised his hand and placed it against his sore cheek. Never in his life had his mother ever raised her hand against him or anyone else for that matter. "Don't you ever talk about your brother like that ever again" Frigga lectured her son, it had been so long since Thor had ever seen his mother out right angry and to be completely honest he didn't think he had any memories of her ever raising her voice in such a way.

"I'm sorry mother that was wrong of me. He always had your love to heal him" Thor said when the chock wore off.

"If you ever say your brother was better off dead…" Frigga did not finish the sentence.

"Yes mother I promise" Thor said and looked down in shame.

"Then we are finished here" Odin announced and once again headed for the door.

"You won't keep me from my brother" Thor called after the elder man "not now, when I know what it in his heart" Odin stopped at the door for a moment, but then he continued out of the room. Thor turned back to his mother and took her hands in a calming manner. "I must go now mother" Thor said and tried to make his mother understand with his eyes.

"Yes you certainly must" Frigga said and gave Thor's hands a squeeze before the blonde quickly left the room and headed for the dungeons.

Loki was enjoying a small meal when a big commotion made him curious about what was going on down the hall.

"LOKI" a voice boomed down the halls. The raven only knew one person with such a voice and he had no desire to see him, but it didn't seem like the blonde was going to give up. He came into view not too long after with three guards trying to drag him out of the prison. The thunder god had a guard on each arm and on pushing on his chest, but Thor was still strong enough to push his way forward.

"Go away you big oaf. I do not want to see you again" Loki said and turned away from the blonde and back to the snack he had been eating before he was interrupted.

"Brother, it might have appeared to go unnoticed" Thor yelled as he grabbed hold of the pillar that created a corner of Loki's cell "but I've got it all here in my hear"

"You majesty you can't talk to him" one of the guards said as more came to assist the three in removing Thor from the cell.

"I want you to know I know the truth" Thor was slowly being pushed away and it was clear that the visit was over soon. Loki didn't know what came over him, but it felt like it was going to be the least time he was ever going to see the blond. He ran over to the golden vail so he could see Thor for just a few more seconds.

"THOR?" Loki called. He didn't know why, but he didn't want it to end like this. Thor was meant to give up on him and leave on his own, not being forced away when he still felt something for the raven. Loki stood on his toes to get a glimpse of the blonde, but it was difficult because of the guards. Suddenly the ground shook and the guards fell. Loki held his hands out to keep his balance, but he was unprepared for the shook and fell to his knees. Not ten seconds passed before Thor was kneeling in front of him.

"I would be nothing without you" Thor said tenderly. He wanted so badly to take his brother into an embrace, but before Loki could think of anything to say, the guards came over to them and grabbed hold of Thor.

"NOOO" the thunder god boomed at them, but had no effect and they quickly overpowered him "did you ever know that you're my hero?" Thor yelled as he was dragged away. It had worked before and Thor was hoping that by repeating it as many times as possible it would make the trickster believe him. Thor had always admired Loki and if he failed the raven know then he would forever have failed as an older brother.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME" Loki yelled after them. He wasn't happy to admit that he was breaking under the pressure of his secrets. He had always been fine because he thought that Thor was not looking back at him or believed that there wasn't any hope left for him, but now that he knew differently he couldn't handle the pressure.

"And everything I wish I could be" Thor was long gone by now, but his massive voice was echoing in the halls. After a while Loki heard the doors to the prison slam shut and he broke down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of the story. Iwas asked for the name of the song and it's "Wind beneath my wings" I don't know if there are more than one version of it by I used the version sung by RyanDan.**

Loki woke up on the floor. He was stiff and cold, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He had just lost the only person who meant anything to him. The one person who still believed in him. Loki wasn't counting his mother because she had known from the beginning and had often tried to talk him out of it.

"Jotuns I have a massage for you" a guard said as Loki slowly got up.

"From who?" Loki growled as he moved his soar body. He set up so his back was resting against the pillar. The raven rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"The all father" the guard said and glared at the younger prince. Loki was completely unfazed by the hatred in the guard's eyes.

"And what does the almighty Odin want from someone like me?" Loki smirked at the snarl that tugged at the corner of the others moth.

"Watch your moth monster" the armored man growled menacing, but Loki just laughed at the man "I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings"

"Excuse me?" Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was the massage" the guard said and before Loki could ask anything the other man walked away and the raven was once more all alone. However this time it didn't really bother the younger because a warm feeling was spreading through his usually cold body.

* * *

Thor was phasing up and down the floor of his room. Yesterday he had been forced into his chambers by orders from his father and had yet to get permission to leave. The blonde was furious and nothing seemed to be able to calm him down even the slightest. He knew his dear brother was in desperate need of him and he was wasting his time doing nothing. Could Odin not see that Thor was making progress where his plans were getting them nowhere?

There was a knock on the door and a guard came in. He didn't say anything, but Thor didn't need him to. He just took a deep breath and hoped for the bedst.

* * *

Loki wasn't doing much better he was walking up and down the small floor of his cell. He was nervously twisting his hands and biting his lip. He had a nagging feeling that something was wrong, and not just because of Thor and Odin. He had had this kind of uneasiness before. He remembered clearly how it was eating away at his when they entered Jotunheim and when the frost giant had entered the safe room to steal their long lost treasure. Even if he had let them I himself. He would feel how there was something wrong with the palace. He didn't understand it completely, but it was like he could sense mischief and danger and the closer he got to it the worse the felling got. He guessed it was just his nature to be aware of such things.

"Jotuns" a guard came up to his cell. Loki turned to look at the man and tried his best to hide his uneasiness.

"Yes what do you want?" Loki said and didn't do anything to hide the irritation at the mention of his heritage, but it didn't seem to faze the guard in the slightest.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room immediately, by order of the allfather" the man replied and Loki looked shocked as three guards come into the cell and restrained him. They walked in silence and Loki didn't mind because he could feel the uneasiness grow as they made their way out of the dungeons. By the time they reached the throne room the uneasiness had turned into outright anxiety. Loki felt the presses of the intruder everywhere, but there was no one to see. The raven's head was flying from side to side, he was sure that the person hiding was going to attack from somewhere at any time.

"Loki Laufeyson" a voice said firmly and Loki's head snapped in that direction. He hadn't even noticed that he was standing in front of the man he had believed to be his father for so many years. "You have been called here because I wish to give you the chance to redeem some of your actions."

"Yes thank you" Loki said absentmindedly. He was once again searching for the source of his fear, but there was only Odin, Thor and his mother in the room and of cause the three guards that was still holding him restrained, but Loki didn't really count them because he could free himself at any moment if he wanted to and knock them out in a second, so they were definitely not the cause of this nagging felling, no there was someone else here, but they were hiding and hiding well.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you" Odin yelled when he noticed Loki's lack of interest in what he had to say. "Or do you want to return to your cell? For I will guarantee that this will be your one and only chance before going back"

"Father do not speak to him like that" Thor cut in and an all-out argument broke out between the raven's adopted family. Loki tuned them out and tried to listen after the intruder. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus and the shadows. He took a few deep breathes to get control of the roaring fear in his heart and slowed his movement to get a better look at his surroundings.

Loki's eyes widened in horror as he was the knife glistening in the darkness of the pillars. Loki quickly used his magic to free himself and knock the guards out and ran towards his adopted brother as fast as he could. Everything seemed to happen his slow-motion as the knife flew through the air spinning. The commotion Loki had created attracted the attention of the royal family. Loki felt the horror spread through his body like wild fire. He wanted to scream to them to move and watch out, but nothing came over his lips only a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

The knife was still steadily approaching and it was the only thing Loki had eyes for. He had to stop it, and that was when he realized who the knife was for. The raven was right in front of the thunder god and Thor was about to lock his arms around Loki to stop his assumed attack. Loki bended in his knees to avoid being stopped and twisted around the blond to face the person in the shadows. Loki had lost all his knives when he was arrested, but he had hidden one well and he grabbed hold of the handle of the knife just above the edge of the boot. Loki stood straight on the other side of Thor and threw it as hard as he could. A painful scream filled the air as the figure fell to the floor. The royal family turned back around and the two men ran over to the shadow on the floor.

"It's a dark elf" Thor said unable to believe what he was seeing "I thought they were all dead"

"Apparently not" Odin said, as he looked the dead man over.

"Father if it hadn't been for Loki that knife could have hit one of us" Thor said in the hopes that it would make the man see more mercifully on his brother, but before Odin had a chance to say anything an horrified scream that could wake the dead ran through the entire castle. Thor and Odin turned towards the sound and it took a minute for Thor to realize that the sound came from his mother.

"Mother whatever is the… LOKI" Thor screamed his brother's name. The raven stood straight as a board, his arms were hanging down his side and his face was twisted in a strange expression. The knife as stuck deep in his chest and blood was using around it and stained his clothes. The raven swayed and before Thor could run to help his brother, the raven fell backwards. Luckily Frigga was able to catch him before he crushed his skull against the floor. The thunder god and his father rushed over to the fallen boy.

"Loki, brother can you hear me?" Thor said as he kneeled next to the raven. Loki's body was starting to shake badly and his face was twisting between a smile of confirmation and one of extreme pain.

"GUARS GET THE HELAERS EMIDIATELY" Odin bellowed so loudly it echoed far away.

"Brother hang on. You're going to be alright" Thor said and tried to smile calmingly at the raven, but he knew he failed miserably.

"Oh Loki, my baby, my love…" Frigga was breathing hard as she tried to steady the trickster's body, but she was fighting more than one battle and she was quickly losing to her panic, and was rocking the wounded man slowly back and forth like she was trying to calm a baby. Thor took hold of his brother and paced him so the raven was resting his head on the blondes arm, and his body rested against Thor's legs. The thunder god took a strong hold of his brother's hand.

"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?" Thor voice was breaking and he looked around for the healers "you're everything I wish I could be" the blonde tried desperately to keep contact with the raven, but it looked like Loki was starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"NO baby, stay here, stay with mommy" Frigga pleaded and leaned into the raven's sight. Her hands were shaking violently as she ran her bloody hands along Loki's face to soothe his pain.

"GUARDS" Odin roared like an animal and finally they came bursting through the doors with the healers right behind them. They all rushed over to the fallen man and the healers began their work, after pushing Frigga and Thor aside, but the blonde refused to leave his brother's side and sat by his head, so it rested on his legs and leaned in so the raven could see him.

"You're going to be alright. I promise" Thor said as tears was forming in his eyes "I can fly higher than an eagle. You are the wind beneath my wings"

"Y…y…y…o…you…b…ig…o…oaf" Loki gasped out and some blood was half coughed up in the effort to speak. It slowly made its way down the raven's moth.

"We have to get his to a proper healing room" a woman said, but Thor didn't hear a word she said. He was too focused on trying to understand what the raven was trying to tell him through his eyes. Thor knew that there was something the raven wanted to tell him, but in his state he couldn't.

"Thor, you need to let go" Frigga pleaded with her son and gently got the blonde to let the healers take the dying man away. The three was left in the big quiet room and it sent chills down their spines to realize how cold they all were.

"You are the wind beneath my wings" Thor whispered to the closed door, where his brother had disappeared through, just a moment ago, but it seemed to have been an eternity since he had seen Loki. It was as if time itself stopped. He felt how all his powers had left his body and a spell was cast over him. It made it impossible for him to move at all. It was a wonder he had gotten his lips to move so much. The blonde was sure he was soaked in blood; at least he had it well up to his elbows. His hair was hanging across his face in a mess and his face was pale as snow. No one dared to say anything, but the silence was also suffocating. Still no one dared to make a sound, in the fear of starting time and having to return to the real world. Only when a healer returned to the room did the time start moving.

Thor had no idea how long he sat kneeling on the floor and just starred at the door, but he was sore and stuff when he got up.

**And that was that :-D I hoped you enjoyed my little story. ****Please tell me what you think of it. Hit the review button or pm (privat message) me. I have guest review so I can see your review even if you don't have a user, so there is no excuse ;-) **

**I hope eveyone got that the message Loki received wasn't from Odin, but Thor using his father's name to get it delivered.**


End file.
